


Just Dropped In

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers, 2019 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Napoleon is a show-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon does what he does best--save the day via a dynamic entry.





	Just Dropped In

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Inktober for Writers, prompt: "Ring."
> 
> As I have Napoleon Solo quoting _Hamlet_, I am therefore obligated to dedicate this piece to Robert Vaughn.

It wasn’t the first embassy party they had expected trouble from THRUSH at—indeed, when their intelligence warned them of THRUSH activity, things usually did occur as predicted and warned.

Napoleon had been casing the outside of the embassy as Illya kept watch on the inside; and though nothing happened for the first few hours, it was as the hour grew late that Illya began to notice familiar faces in the crowd—blocking all of the ballroom doors.

“Napoleon, they are inside,” Illya relayed through his communicator.

He heard Napoleon curse.

“I’d been stopping them outside as I saw them—some of them must have already been planted inside before we even got here…”

“They were clearly expecting backup; a couple of them here have headed outside. Be careful, Napoleon.”

“I have backup out here; what about you?”

“…Backup would be wonderful—and highly desired; I am surrounded by a ring of THRUSHies, grossly outnumbered,” Illya said, exceedingly calm for someone in his situation. “But they have all the doors blocked, Napoleon—if you tried to breach them, they would turn on you instantaneously.”

“Then I need the element of surprise,” Napoleon declared.

“You will not have it for very long, I fear,” Illya informed him. “They are expecting interlopers to come through the doors; they are watching them like—”

There was a resounding crash as Napoleon made his entrance through one of the (closed) ballroom windows; all eyes—friend and foe—stared at him in stunned silence.

“‘_O villainy! Ho! Let the door be lock’d_,’” Napoleon declared, quoting _Hamlet_ as he fired off tranquilizers at the THRUSHies who had been too surprised to react in time. “‘_Treachery! Seek it out_.’”

Illya sought it out, alright—deadpanning as he aided in tranquilizing the THRUSHies, as well. They succeeded in their task, allowing the backup outside to move in and collect the prisoners.

Slowly, the crowd began to disperse upon the request of the agents; Napoleon and Illya would be staying behind to clean up.

“You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Illya asked.

“Immensely,” Napoleon grinned. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Make a dynamic entry whilst quoting _Hamlet_?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I am truly and exceedingly grateful for the timely assistance and ensuring that I did not have to face that ring of killers alone,” Illya said. “But I do wonder how you intend to explain the embassy window on the expense report.”

Napoleon blinked, and took a look at the shards of glass and pieces of broken frame that now littered the ballroom floor.

“…Ah. Well… I had to get in somehow, didn’t I?”

“That is correct,” Illya smirked. “And I shall enjoy watching you convince Mr. Waverly that this was the best option.”

There would be time to praise his timing and ingenuity later; for now, it was Illya’s task to keep his partner on the ground—just as he always did.


End file.
